Like a table making a linear movement on a frame of a machine, rolling-guide type of motion guide devices have now been put to use, in which rolling elements, including balls or rollers, are arranged in a guide portion subjected to a liner movement, are used to provide a guide function with the aid of rolling motions of the rolling elements. This rolling-guide type of motion guide device is equipped with a raceway rail forming a track for motions of a moving member, a moving block moving relatively to the raceway rail, and rolling elements disposed to intervene between the raceway rail and the moving block.
Compared to sliding guide, the rolling guide has various advantages, such as extremely low friction resistance and being operated even in a condition there is no play at all by being pressurized. However, at the same time, the rolling guide cannot generate a damping force like friction resistance caused in the sliding guide, so that there is a disadvantage that vibration, once caused, is difficult to be damped. When a moving member is moved to a target position and then stopped thereat, the vibration will occur due to the inertia of the moving member and, even during movement of the moving member, the vibration may occur.
In order to damp the vibration caused by a motion guide device, the applicant has proposed a technique for damping vibration of a moving block by installing a dynamic damper, composed of a weight and rubber, to a moving block of the motion guide device so as to allow the dynamic damper to damp the vibration of the moving block (refer to claim 1 of patent reference 1).
As another conventional technique for damping the vibration, there has also been known a damping technique for a moving block, where a rubber-made contact seal which is able to contact a raceway rail to the moving block of a motion guide block so that the friction of the contact seal is utilized for damping the vibration.    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-176825.